Bang Bang
"Bang Bang" by Jessie J, Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj is featured on Just Dance 2015. Dancers This is a dance crew of four women. *P1: The first coach has brown fluffy hair at chest length. She's wearing a yellow sleeveless crop top with a purple fringe outline, bright lavender shorts, pink thigh high socks, and purple knee high stiletto boots. She's also seen wearing a big red and yellow necklace. Her hair makes her look similar to Nicki Minaj. *P2: The second coach has short red hair. She's wearing a pink strapless bra with a purple bow tie and gold chest straps attached to her pants, dark red patent pants, and red peep toe stiletto ankle boots with cutouts on the back of the heel. She's also seen wearing a pink and gold gem necklace. *P3: The third coach has short purple hair. She's wearing a purple and pink sleeveless top with gold belts, a brown skirt, knee high socks where one is pink and the other is red, and brown peep toe stilettos with gold triangles. *P4: The fourth coach has long dark red hair in a ponytail. She's wearing a red sleeveless top that's cropped at the stomach, red shorts with gold patent straps, purple fish net tights, and purple booties with gold patent stripes. This dancer looks the same to Ariana Grande. Background The background is shown to be a light up stage (akin to Ain't No Other Man), or a roulette. The floor is mostly red and contains a black circle in the middle. That black circle has a yellow sun pattern. The red part of the floor has shining lights on it. The walls has lines of circular lights and a lighting up "Bang Bang." At some parts of the song, four Ace playing cards with each of the four shapes appear and zoom in behind each dancer. Gold Moves There are 5 gold moves. Gold Moves 1-4: Players must shake their arms and lift their left legs. This occurs when the chorus starts. 'Gold Move 5: '''Make a pose. This is the last move for the routine. bandicam 2014-08-28 19-17-31-051.jpg|Gold Moves 1 to 4 GoldMove5.jpg|Gold Move 5 Trivia *This is the fourth Jessie J song in the series. The first one is ''Price Tag from Just Dance 3, the second one is Domino from Just Dance 4 (Wii U exclusive), and the third one is Wild from Just Dance 2014. ** This is the fourth Ariana Grande song in the series. The first one is The Way from Just Dance 2014, the second one is Put Your Hearts Up from Just Dance Kids 2014 , the third one is Problem from Just Dance 2015 and the fifth one is Break Free from Just Dance 2015. ** This is the fifth Nicki Minaj song in the series. The first one is Beauty and a Beat from Just Dance 4, the second one is Super Bass from Just Dance 4, the third one is Starships from Just Dance 2014, and the fourth one is Pound The Alarm from Just Dance 2014. *Although only three girls sing this song, there are four dancers even though Just Dance 2015 features a trio mode. *"Booty", the whole line "back-back seat of my car", and "on wood" are censored. The second refers to sex in the car, and the third refers to a man's reproductive organs, but "Moscato" isn't, because it's a name for an alcoholic drink. ** Even though "Backseat Lover" isn't censored in Walk This Way. ** This is not the first time a line is censored. In American Boy, the line "But I'mma like what's underneath them" is censored. *This makes Ariana Grande tied with Katy Perry for an artist in Just Dance history to appear in a game more than twice. Ariana Grande in Just Dance 2015 with ''Problem'','' ''Bang Bang, and Break Free. Katy Perry in Just Dance 2014 with I Kissed a Girl, Roar, and Waking Up In Vegas. ''Katy Perry also has 3 appearances in Just Dance 3 with California Gurls, Teenage Dream and E.T. ** Despite Part of Me being recycled, it does not count since it is not an in-game original. *This song was announced during the "MTV 2014 Video Music Awards" via Twitter along with ''Black Widow. Source * The 2nd dancer looks like the So What coach. * The 3rd dancer looks like the 3rd coach from Safe And Sound. * This song is the latest-released song to be featured on Just Dance 2015. It was released on 29 July 2014 which is later than any of the songs in the same game. * The 1st dancer looks similar to Nicki Minaj (because of her hair), The 3rd to Jessie J and the 4th looks the same to Ariana Grande. * This is the first Jessie J song that is a dance crew, along with being the first to not be a solo. * This dancers don't have too much clothes. Gallery 10435920 10152672728084711 2958875034907565784 n.jpg Screenshot_533.png 4DANCERBANGBANG.jpg|The 4th Dancer 2DANCERBANGBANG.jpg|The 2nd Dancer 3DANCERBANGBANG.jpg|The 3rd Dancer 2014-08-28 18.20.00.png|The crew together Bang_bang_close_up.jpg|A closer view of the dancers 01-Bang_Bang.png|P2 Avatar images 2343.jpg|The 1st Dancer images (28).jpg|All 4 dancers Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:R&B Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Popular Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:Songs with censored words Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Dancers with not much clothes Category:Songs with the title in the background Category:Songs that are zoomed in and/or out Category:Ariana Grande Songs Category:Nicki Minaj Songs Category:Jessie J Songs Category:21st Century songs Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs with featured Artists Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs released in 2014 Category:Ariana Grande Category:Jessie J Category:Nicki Minaj Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Is It Fashion? Category:Viral Popularity Category:Casual Category:Spoken Elements Category:On A Platform Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:Songs with censored words that weren't censored Category:Whipping Your Hair Category:Resemblances Category:Songs in Trailers Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with fast dances